Can you tell me your name?
by Lady Metillic Rose
Summary: Who? What? when were. Find out in this fnafiction set in the feudal era.


doesn't move thinks she's going to make me wish I didn't Evan know kamui who does this girl think she is listens is now being pissed off trying to keep anger under control if this girl thinks this wedding is going down she's dead wrong innless her village is in trouble and this wedding will stop it. this girl better hope kamui dont let me up till she leaves  
well you see uhh...

Rena: well come out with it kamui.

okay. during my travels i came acrossed two fox demons one of witch was being hassled by the band of Seven. we did not get along at first but after a while we became really good friends.

Rena: okay... but why do you still think of her?

well...

Rena sniffs around

uh what are you doing Rena?

Rena: what does it look like? i know she is here kamui!

Rena gets pissed

Rena: Icey! show your self! NOW!

gets up and takes off what u put on me dust off darn rugs dirty looks at rena hi smiles im icey how r u today walks and stands beside u  
AHHHHHHHHHHH! I-Icey...

Well that is what I was told but I don't even have feelings for Rena.

looks down than back at u I don't think I know her either.

holds a journal the only thing I can remember is this journal.

I am going to read some of it for you. Thanks to my daddy being the elder I get to marry Kamui. Kamui is so cute. the only problem is that he dose not even notice me. vv

Now here is one from sometime after I left the clan. Kamui has finnaly returned home and I can marry him. there seems to be allot on his mind though. ? He keeps repeating the name Icey. . Just who is this icey? . When I get my hands on her she will wish she never met my Kamui! .

Closes the journal and puts it back on the table

As I read it more and more I begin to remember bits and pieces about Rena but nothing that would posses me to marry her.

holds one of your hands

Icey...the only one I care about is you, you have to believe me.

knock knock knock

Rena: Kamui... can I speak with you before I go to sleep?

Whispers: Oh no! It's her hide!

Hold on Rena! lays you down under a cloth Whispers: dont move ok?

Rena: kamui who is Icey?  
wakes up yawns what happened kamui? looks around

Light: kamui is to be married to a girl named Rena

WHAT!

Light: backs up slowly feeling anger and power rise yes he is read the last line u will appear to him

grabs scroll and reads last line uses power and shows up in front of u

YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!  
takes out the scroll

Hmmm... begins to read it

Hmmm... stops reading

Dammit! looks at u

leave a scroll next to u whispers: I will be back

the scroll reads if u wish to see me just read the last line (King of Twilight).

vanishes and reapers at the wolf clan

Hello? a wolf demon girl appears in front of me

: hi kamui! smiling

Huh? Who are you?

: don't be silly I'm Rena!

Rena? looks at Rena thinking: who is this girl?

Rena: my father the elder says we r to be married! smiles at me

W-what!

Rena: that's right!

But I left the clan...

Rena: that dose not matter my love. We r still to be married. smiles and blushes

b-but...

Rena: let me show u to Ur room. takes me to a privet room

Rena: see u tomorrow kamui.

This can't be happening to me! Who is this Rena? And another thing how the hell does she knows me? sits down

I should have never read that scroll. spots a journal next to me

What is this? picks up the journal this journal...I've seen it before but where?

Oh I wish icey was here. I don't know what to do.

Light: shows back in front of u and sits beside u u think with her memory gone u think this shouldn't take long right

shows up standing there tears streaming down face but smiling I passed it took me a while but I passed

light: frowns slightly wonders if that one memory came back good for u icey smiles gets up and hugs icey backs up and bows my queen

falls on floor and lays there so tired now

Light: kamui u and I need to let her rest but if u wish to stay u may I have to go see the council about a wedding ingament

doesn't here anything is knocked out asleepZzzzzzzzzzz

light: shakes head and vanishes pops back up and looks at u read the scroll kamui it mite be important vanishes again  
I see... I shall wait then.

Voice: it has been a long time has it not Kamui?

hmmm? Chrono? yes it has been a long time.

Chrono appears in front of me

so chrono why are you here?

Chrono: I am here to congratsulate you on becoming King of Twilight.

thanks Chrono. looks down

Chrono: what is it kamui? are you worried about Icey?

looks at chrono I suppose I dont have to explane anything to you since you already know.

Chrono: do not fret kamui. she shall pass all of her tests, for she knows that you will be there waiting.

thanks chrono.

Chrono: one last thing before I go... that scroll you just received, read it.

chrono vanishes

the scroll...?

holds the new scroll

I should wait to red this.

puts the scroll away  
I vanish

light: she must face this alone I am srry plz wait here vanishes

ANOTHER ROOM

floats above the floor  
sigh I was so worried icey.

looks at light huh? what is it?  
wakes up and looks at u ur ok! hugs u

voice: a lil aquard but u have passed the last challenge on to the next one u must face ur memorys

light: walks up and touches ur shoulder lightly

Icey! moves to icey's side Dammit I shouldn't have passed the shield.

holds both hands over u I will summon as much healing power as I can.

hands glow HEAL!  
kicks black threw a wall come now black ur not trying

black: -smirks-

wait ur not trying to fight me looks over at u then at black dont do it black

black: oh why not jumps and throws sword at kamuis chest

runs and takes the hit sword goes threw chest kamui r u ok speaks calmly

light: icey! trys to get by shield

falls to one knee takes out sword black never threaten my friends or the ones I love! throws sword cutting off blacks head falls to ground blood on floor

the twilight aura around me glows even brighter

if black has broken the rules I shall join the fight!

looks at the shield keeping him from helping

I know I can break this... dashes at the shield and passes through

I did it! now to help icey... falls to the ground

what the? i-i can't move...seconds later

huh? moves an arm I can move only a little but not enough to help yet...

Icey be carefull! watches

puts a shield blocking light and u from going past

light: icey she has broken the rules I was suppose to fight u!

punches black into the wall I dont care this is going to end one way or another

glows a light purple

light: this is amazeing that power  
Icey! looks as icey and black fight my glowing angel wings show on my back and the Twilight Aura surrounds me light weren you suposed to be in this room and not black? prepares to help icey but stands still

light fades away stands there ow ow ow rubs leg angel wings are white ow ow ow

fire: u have passed

yea but my wings hurt rubs wings

fire: u may pass

we vanish and go to another room blinks I hope this isnt like im going to have to go threw all of my cousins

black: no but u will have to fight me now icey

freezes glares and looks at black

voice :starts to talk but is cut off by me and black just fighting

light: shows up beside u why do I try

ok I understand. I will be here if u need me icey. stands  
back so as not to interfear unless instructed to

hmmm... the second test , and the second cousin... this is interesting.  
stormy: only when she realy needs it

vanishe and show up in another room

fires voice: here u must control ur blood

glows a yellow black wings show up eyes go white and just floats there

fire: come on icey  
protect her from black! I thought I... oh I get it this is the only way black is able to come back and is her only means of becoming free... but am I alowed to help her when black shows up?

we both vanishe shows up in a black room

stormys voice: ur first test to fight me in the dark

gets slung into the wall ow gets up and closes eyes

stormy: runs at her

kicks stormy into the wall knocking her out

stormy: gets up well done lil cousin u may go on to the next test smiles and looks at kamui protect her from black I do not now what test she is on

looks at you than at stormy I had a felling that there might be tests but I did not know when or where.

so where are the test going to be held and when? do you know stormy?

oh and will I be able to acompany her as long as I dont interfear?

receives a mental message from Chrono

says to self I see. thanks for the praise Chrono, and the info.

a scroll appears in my hand this scroll... it is of the Twilight Language...

puts the scroll away I will have to read it later.

whatever test icey has to endure I know she will pass smiles

yes hugs u

scroll lights up and we r at my village yea were here smiles happily

stormy:hello lil cousin

stormy! tackles stormy to the ground and hugs her

stormy: air girl air

lets her go srry

stormy: ready for ur test lil cousin

blinks test blinks twice and looks at u do u know about this? only thing stormy told me was to be here at a sertin time

Kratos: hmmmm... well I think we might be able to, chaos did u bring the proper scroll?

Chaos: yes brother I did.

chaos walks to u withe the scroll

looking at you may I come with you icey?

Voice: before you leave there is one last thing...

a ball of twilight enegy rushes at kamui and hits him

... that... did not hurt?

Voice: no but, you may experence some pain throug your transformation.

ok I will be ready for that.

chaos tosses the scroll to me

Kratos: We shall see you again King of Twilight!

Chaos:Yeah! You too Icey!

Kratos and Chaos vanish

May I return here if I need to train?

Voice: Yes at anytime you think you need to you may.

Thanks, oh and will I hear from you again?

but there is no answer from the vioce

hmmm... I guese the voice left too.

stands up

begins to glow with twilight aura

wow I can feel the change already!

Suddenly a pair of glowing angel wings apear on my back

Huh? I have wings?

begins to flap them slowly

Wow!

puts them away

holds the scroll out

Shall we go?  
smiles tears slow down yes u r king now king of twilight im so proud of u hugs u and kisses u lightly light blush on face then vanishes looks at u then at chaos and krato smiles looks at watch hey do u guys think u can transport me to my village I have something to do there soon

eyes open slowly

I - Icey... w-what happened? the last thing I remember was hearing the words king of twilight then fainting.

looks around

Mephias... is gone...?

Voice: not gone... dorment...

dorment?

Voice: yes he still reside within you kamui.

well if he should try to get free again I will be ready.

kratos and chaos rush in

Kratos: congrats kamui!

Chaos: yeah good job King!

King? you mean... I am King of Twilight?

kratos and chaos nod with smiles

looks suprised

KAMUI! runs and touches u lightly heals u my boo r u ok plz tell me u r ok picks u up and hugs u close tears down face plz be ok plzz

tears still streaming down face kisses u lightly

knocks mephias into a wall

icey... I know what u r thinking... dont release black!

the moment u do black will kill u and will then try to kill me leaving only mephias to be king of twilight and the whole world will be in eternal darkness!

Mephias: that is right weaklings!

mephias knocks kamui into the barrier

AHHHHHHHH!

mephias grabs kamui by the neck

Mephias: now give up!

choking n-ne-ver...

mephias sqeases tighter

Mephias: GIVE UP!

eyes glow red NEVER!

kicks mephias backward

TWILIGHT FISTS!

kamui attack mephais relentlesly with fists coverd in twilight magic

mephais falls to his knees Mephias: h-how can this be?

walks to mephias that is simple, the power u posses is nothing to me I have learned a new power, a power that can save this world!

holds both hands at mephias

Mephais: ...

TWILIGHT BOMB!

an energy bomb made of twilight magic rushes toward mephais

Mephias: n-n-n-n-nooooooooooo!

mephias is no more the barrier vanishes

Voice: very well done, King of Twilight.

pant pant pant pant faints  
-bares fangs at mephias- - bangs on barer- I know u can win kamui u helped me put black away I know u can get rid of ur dark half to -glares and attacks the barier- damit -falls down and sits on floor- come on kamui -looks at stone and thinks if she should let black out-

enters the final chamber

senses a familiar sent in the air it can't be...

Voice: in this trial ur worst enemy is yourself.

Mephias: thats right kamui. mwahahahahaha! did u miss ur dark half?

Mephias! so they r using u to test me?

Mephias: yeah and so what if they r?

mephias looks at u Mephias: oh hi icey benn a long time has it not?

a barrier seporats us

Mephais, what is this?

Mephias: well as you know u can't have any interference if either of us want to become king of twilight.

what do u mean either of us?

Voice: the stakes of this trial are as follows if u lose u lose ur existenc in this world.if u win u become king of twilight.

growls

Mephias: well than kamui have at thee!

kamui and Mephias begin to fight  
nods its ok I can understand follows holding ur arm keeping me close to u I wont let something happen to u and if it does I will help u now matter if it causes me my life

enters the fourth chamber

Voice: u r doing well so far.

what am I tested on now?

Voice: this is the trial of friendship.

friendship!

Kratos and Chaos appear

Kratos: yes kamui, friendship.

Chaos: sorry kamui. you have to fight us if u want to get to the next chamber.

kratos and chaos attack

draws wolf fangs(daggers/swords)

look I dont want to fight you!

Chaos: u must!

kratos takes the wishing stone

hey! give that back!

Kratos: only if u beat us in combat!

gets really pissed offturns back to demon form hmmmm...? I am demon again...

ok if u want a fight I will give u a fight!

begins to fight kratos and chaos

kratos: good I see u have improved.

shut it and give back the stone!

kratos tosses the stone to chaos

hold left hand at kratos

DARK SNARE! kratos is pinned to the ground

Kratos: can't ... move...

Chaos: brother!

chaos runs to kratos

grabs chaos and tosses hime next to kratos causing him to drop the stone

holds left hand at chaos DARK SNARE! chaos is pined to the ground

picks up the stone then walks to kratos and chaos

look if I fought u at full strength you would have died! I wont lose the only wolf demon pals I have!

Voice: you may proceed.

HUH?

kratos and chaos get up

Kratos: u did great kamui!

Chaos: u r almost done!

almost?

Kratos: the last test awaits u in that door.

looks at the pure black door

what is the test?

Chaos: srry pal we can't tell u this time.

walks to the door grabs the handle

Kratos: Icey... keep an eye on him okay?

Chaos: if u do we would be very greatfull. by the way we r srry about the hole not liking fox demons thing. it had to do with what happend to kamui and the others (his other friends were killed).

opens the door and walks inside

just keeps following finaly changes back into demon form half human half demon so much better smiles and hugs u ur passing yea! lets go ready when u r

enters the third chamber

Voice: welcom to the trial of magic. there are three targets. each target reacts to 1 type of magic. one responds to dark another responds to ligh and the last responds to twilight magic.

thinking: twilight! the only time I used that kind was when chaos used spell fusion on kratos and myself.

holds out left hand at the target to the left DARK BOLT!

the target begins to glow

one down...

holds right hand out at the target to the right HEAL!

the target begins to glow

ok last one...

holds both hands out at the center target Shadow! a shadow appears

hmmm... if I use heal on the shadow I should be ablt to create a twilight spell.

HEAL! the shadow glows shadow go!

the shadow make contact and the target begins to glow

Voice: you may proceed.

I figured it out ive been fighting so much I couldnt hold my half human form hehe I guess its my fault nods the test are getting harder wonder what this one is going to be like I hope its not like all the other test and u got to fight ur self like ur evil half looks at ur hand wants to heal it but doesn't want to interfer with the test

opens the door and walks in they r testing me icey, they wish to know if I can handle being the king of twilight. as for u being turned into a small fox I don't know why it happend now.

Voice:This is the trail of strength.

strength huh?

Voice: do u see the wall in front of u?

yes what about it?

Voice: break it!

that will be easy!

Voice: But be warned, that wall is made of the strongest materials used to forge demon armor!

walks to the wall

Here I go!

punches the wall the wall crumbles

holy crap! it broke just like that!

Voice: very good! you may proceed to the next chamber.

walks to the door of the third chamber grabs the handle

ouch my hand! holds his hand damn that wall was sronger than it looked.

grabs the handle with the other hand

these trials seem to be getting harder and harder...  
changes into a small fox what the hell hair starts to stand up just walks and sits beside u waiting for the door to open I hate this form and I cant change into this form without help whats going on kamui scratches at door fir stands up growling lightly thinks I hate this door yet im hurting in side my heart why its his challenges not mine 

okay I am in the first chamber now what?

Voice: now the trial begins!

who are you?

Voice: I am the one who will test your mind!

Voice: now summon all of your mental energy!

okay here goes! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

summons an unthinkable amount of mental energy

Voice: I - Incredible! never have I seen so much energy before!

pant pant pant

Voice: you may proceed!

walks to the second chamber door

hmmm... what will this chamber have instore for me?

grabs the handle

looks at kratos and chaos I am srry if I hurt u at any time but I will not break a promise follows u

looks around what is this place?

Kratos: "you now stand in the chambers of twilight."

Kratos!

Chaos: "Here you will be tested to see if you diserve to be king of twilight."

Chaos! what r u two doing here?

Kratos: "We were summoned here to see you off to the first trial."

okay...

Kratos: " now follow us."

follows Kratos and Chaos

Kratos: "in this door is the Trail of the mind."

Chaos: " here you will be tested on how much mental energy u can summon at one given time."

okay sounds simple enough.

grabs the door handle and looks at u

Kratos: " what is a fox demon doing here!"

relaxe she is a friend let her follow me okay?

Chaos: " okay but it may hurt ur chances of being king of twilight."

I don't care she is comming with me.

opens the door and walks into the first chamber

follows u into the portal I made a promise I would always be there im keeping that promise

holds the scroll of twilight well this is it... reads the secret passege in the scroll an unfamilliar portal appears I dont know if they will allow u to follow icey but if u wish u may try. steps into the portal


End file.
